


Bastion's harem

by Futrzany



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bwoo wee wee, Other, Some Swedish, bastion's pov, omnic/human, they fuck, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futrzany/pseuds/Futrzany
Summary: Bastion/Overwatch Characters. More chapters will be added.Bastion's POV.Chapter 1 - Torbjörn.





	Bastion's harem

Bwoot bwoot dwee. Doo dun dun, woo dwee woo. Zwee, wee wee weeeeee. W-wooo? Torbjörn hee hoo hoo, boo doo.

Woop woop, dweeeeee. 

Dwee dwee hoo dee doo.

“Hur mår du?” Torbjörn dwee doo.

“Bwoot bwoot!” Bwoo dwee doo.

Whoo-weeeeee, hee hoo hoo. 

Dun woo doo Torbjörn chirr chirr chirr. 

“D-dwooo…” Bwoo dwee doo.

Zwee dwee dwee, bwoo woo doo. Bew-woo, dun dun dun, woooooo. Doo-do-dee, zweeeee. 

Woop woop, Torbjörn bew-wee dun dun. Wooo bwoo chirr. 

“Du är så hård,” Torbjörn dwee doo.

Sh-sh-sh-sh dwee, hee hoo hoo. Chirr-chirr-chiir. Doo dee woo, Torbjörn dwee wee woop woop bew bew. 

“Z-zwee.. Wooooo..” Bwoo dwee doo.

Dwee wee wooooh, ah weee doo, woop dun dun. Dun dun beep boop, bwoooo. Bwoo, chirr chirr chirr? Chirr Bwoo dee.

Sh-sh-sh, boop boop boop. Torbjörn dah dah weeeeeeeee! 

Bweeeeee, hoo hooo, bwooo. Dweet dweet dweet. Woo woop woop. Wee doo bwoo, bwoo bwooo. Dun woo bwooo, bweeeeet. Weee chirr chirr chirr. Bwoo boop boop, dweet.

“Du är så fin,” Torbjörn dwee doo.

Woo dee doo, whoooo-weeeeee, he-he-heh. Woop woop, dun doo doo, dwee wee doo wooo doo dun dun woo bweeeeet. Torbjörn dah dah weee chirr chirr bwoo boop boop. Doo doo beep, woo wow. Zwee dwee dwee, bwoo woo doo. Dwoot dwoot dwoot, dweet wee beeew, doo dun dun woo woo.

Dweet woo?”, Bwoo wee doo. 

“Jag ska vara försiktig,” Torbjörn dwee doo. “Lugna ner dig.” 

“B-bwooooo…” Bwoo dwee doo. Wooo dwee woo woo. 

Hee hoo hee hoot, hoo wee hee hoo. Beep beep beep, Torbjörn boo bwee woo. Woop woop chirr chirr chirr. 

Doo dun dun Bwoo, Torbjörn dweet woo, weee weee.

“Är du redo?” Torbjörn wee doo.

Whoo-weeee, dwee doo hoo. Zwee-ah, weee doo doo.

“Wooooo..” Bwoo dwee do. Zwee dwee dwee, bwoo woo doo. 

Torbjörn doo dun dun, wooo. Dwee doo, dwee doo, hee hoo hooooo.

“D-d-dweeeet… Dweeeeeeee,” Bwoo dwee do. 

Dun dun boop boop. Boop, boop, boop. 

“Du.. du är så…” Torbjörn dwee doo. “-så bra, baby.” 

Dwoo woo. Doo dun dun dun woo dun woo. Dwee doo bwoo dwee. Bwoo chirr chirr dah dah, weee. Hee hooo, dweet dweet, boop boop boop-bopp. 

Hoo wee dee, Bwoo deet deet. Torbjörn boo bwee woo. Woop woop chirr chirr chirr.

Wooooo, dweeet dweeet, doo hoo doo woop dun dun. Dwee woo Torbjörn doo dun dun Bwoo. 

“W-we-weee…” Bwoo wee doo zweet. “Chirr.. Chirr…” 

“Dweet dweet dweet, chirr chirr, boo doo dee de de. 

Dwee woo wee. Dwoot dwoot dwoot, dweet wee beeew, doo dun dun woo woo. Dwee doo doo, woo weee heeee, hee ho ho ho weee. Bwoooom bwoooom booop, chirr chirr bwooo, boo booo booooo.

“Jag älskar dig,” Törbjörn dwee doo. 

Woop doo woo, dun bwoo dah-dah. Weeee dweet dweeet. Hee heee heeee hooooo. Whoooo-weeeee. Heee, heee, heeee. Zwee Torbjörn? Bew bew bew, woo. Doo dun dun, woo. Doo dun wooo. 

Dwee doo hoo, woop doo wooo, dun dun dun doo woo. Zwee zwee zweeeet. Doo dun dun woo dun dun dooooo. Wooo bweee bweooo. Beep beep beep, bew bew bwooo. 

Dweet dweet, sh sh sh dweee. Hee hee hooo. Bee boop, whooo hee heee, hee whooo hoo.

“Dweet! Dweet!” Bwoo beep boop.

“Är du nära?” Torbjörn wee doo. 

“Weeeeee, weeee,” Bwoo deep boop. 

“Kom, älskling,” Torbjörn dwee doo. “Du är så vacker.”

“Bwoooooo!!” Bwoo beep boop. “Dweeeeee, chirr chirr chirr…” 

Dwee doo dun dun woo, woop woop, doo wooon.

“A-ah, gillar du det? Du låter så- Ah!” Torbjörn dwee doo, bwee woo woo.

Dwee wee woooh, woop dooo, wooo. Dun woop woop, chirr chirr chiir, bwoooooo.

Bwooo dweee doo doo doooo. Dee woo dwee, doo hoo.

Bee boop, whooo hee heee, hee whooo hoo. Boop boop, bweeeeeoh, bwoo bwoo bwoo. Hee hoo hoo hoo hoo wee, hee wooo doo do do deee.

Beep boop boop, wee do. Dweet! Dweet! Dweet. Dun dun boop boop-whoo-vweeeeee heheheh.

“Så… tight…” Torbjörn beep doo. 

“W-w-weeeee! Weeee, weeee, weee…” Bwoo dwee doo.

Zwee weee doo, woop dun doo, boo boo doo, de doo. Woo wow, bwee, hee hoo hoo, wee sh sh sh swee. Wee doo dwee do hoo.

“J-jag.. kommer… Aghh!” Torbjörn beep boop.

Whoo whoo whoo. 

“Dweet!” Bwoo beeo boop. 

Chir chir chir, bwo bweeeeh, bwoo doo woo doo weeee, ah ah ah! Doo dun dun woo, doo woo hee heee, hoooo hoooo, weee wee! 

Doo dun bew woo woo zweee ah, weee do whooo, woop doo woo, dun woop dun wooo. 

He hoo hoo.

“Ha.. ah… ahhh…” Torbjörn swee doo. “Redo för en runda till?” 

“Bwoooo!” Bwoo dwee doo. 

Zweee zweee, beep doop doop. Wee doo dwee do hoo. Hee whooo whooo hoo, zwee? Zwee! Doo dun zwee do doo. Wee woo hoo. 

Bwoo chirr chirr, dah dah wee, hee hoo hoo, wee hee doo hoo, wee. Sh sh sh dwee, zeet zwee. Zweeeee. Doop doop dun dun whoo woo doo weee. Doo Torbjörn dun woo, hee hooo Bwoo hoo, weee Sh-sh-sh. Wheeee, Bwoo doooooo. Dweet weee wooh, bew bew woooo, bew bew. Doo dun dun dun woo, beep beep beep. 

Dweet bwooom, boop boop. Torbjörn zwee. Weee chirr chirr chirr. Bwoo boop boop, dweet whoo-vweeeeee heheheh. Wooo bweee bweooo. Beep beep beep, bew bew bwooo. 

Woo dweee hoo doo, woop wooop woop, dweee. Zwooo, zweee.

Whooo weee doo, doo wee doo. Dee zweee ah wee wee. Dah-dah dah hee hoo sweee dweeeee. Woooo dweee doo hoooo.

“Känns det bra, baby?” Torbjörn wee do.

“Dwee!” Bwoo dwee do.

Dwee doo dun dun woo, woop woop, doo wooon. Woop doo woo dun, sh-sh-sh, zwee.

Dwee doo hoo. Torbjörn bew bew woo, doo dun dun chirr chirr chirr chirr. Dweet bwooooooom, boop bop boop. Bweet.

Doo doo doooo, deee wooo, doo dee. Wooo dweee woo hoo dooo. Dweee weee woh zweeeeee. Whooooo, dweee doo hooo, woop wooop dooo.

Bweet bweet, Torbjörn doo dun.

“Dweeet!” Bwoo dwee doo.

“Mmmm, då är så duktig;” Torbjörn dwee doo.

Bwee hoo hoo, boo boo doo, de doo. Bweeeeoh, bwoo chirr chirr chirr. Bah dah weee dweet, hee hoo doo, wee hee. Sh-sh-sh chirr chirr! Whooo zweee ah wee do woo. Bew bew woo, doo dun dun woo. Doo woo, beep, leeeee, beeeep! Chirr chirr chirr bwoo, dah dah weeee, hee doo doo. Hoo de Torbjörn dweee weeee, heeee.

“Jag- Jag ko-kommer i-igen!” Torbjörn beep boop.

“D-d-dweeeee!” Bwoo beep boop. D hoo doo, wooop woop, dweee. Zwooo, zweee.

Dwee woo Torbjörn wooo, zweee ah weee do. Bew bew woo, doo dun dun woo beep beeep, dweeet dweeet, hee hooo hooo weeee. Sh-sh-sh. Dweeeee, zweeeee whoooo weeeeeee. Whoo hoo dooo.

“Gud, jag älskar dig,” Törbjörn dwee doo.

Dweeet doo dun, bew woo bew. Zweeet zweeeee. Weee doo doo wooo.

“Bwoooo!” Bweoo dwee doo.

Bew woo woo, dweeee woo dooo, chirr chirr chirr, bwoooom. Dweeet dweet hee hooo hoooo. Hee hoo, weee. Zweee dweee, heh. Dweee, doo hooo woooop.

“Jag ska tvätta dig,” Torbjörn dwee doo. 

“Woooo!” Bwoo dwee doo. 

Woo woo doot doot. Woop doo woo, dun dun dun. Bew woo woo woo, do dun dun. Dooooooo. Bwoo, dah-dah dah weeee, hee doo-doo doo. Hoo de Torbjörn dweee dweeeeeweeee, heeee.

“Du är så söt,” Torbjörn dwee doo.

Doo doo dee, woooo. 

“Woooo?” Bwoo wee doo. 

Wooo dooo dee doo. Whooooo, dweee doo hooo, woop wooop dooo woop dun dun. Dooo dun dun wooo, Torbjörn bew bew bew boooo. Doo dun dun dun wooo, Torbjörn hooo Bwoo weeeee weee dweeee. Dwee woop doo wooo, dun dun dun doo woo. Zwee zwee zweeeet. Doo dun dun woo dun dun dooooo.

Wee weee doo. Weee dooo zwee. Bwoo chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr, dah-dah weeeee! Boop boop bwooooooooooom. Dweet! Dweet! Dweet. Dun dun boop boop-whoo-vweeeeee heheheh. Wooo bweee bweooo. Beep beep beep, bew bew bwooo. 

Woo dweee hoo doo, woop wooop woop, dweee. Zwooo, zweee.

“Dwee doo weee,” Bwoo dwee doo. 

“Älskar dig med,” Torbjörn dwee doo.

Torbjörn dwee doo hoo. Woop doo woo, dwee wee woh. Zwee beep beep bwooo. Boop.

Woo woo beeep boo bweeeeeeeoh, wee. Bweoooo chirr chirr chirr dah dah. Weeee. 

“Godnatt,” Torbjörn dwee doo.

“Woooooo…” Bwoo dwee doo.

Dweeet doo dun, bew bew woo. Zweeet zweeeee


End file.
